A cable modem termination system (CMTS) is communication equipment typically located in a cable operator's headend facility. The CMTS collects and processes communication signals, distributes those signals to cable modems at customer locations using downstream channels, and receives other communication signals from the cable modems at the customer locations on upstream channels. Each cable modem is a communication device that registers with the CMTS to receive the communication signals on the downstream channels from the CMTS, and transmit the other communication signals to the CMTS on the upstream channels. The cable modem may be a standalone device that connects to the Internet, or integrated with a set-top box.
Cable operators need the ability to balance bandwidth on the CMTS multiple upstream or downstream ports accessible by diverse populations of cable modems so overutilization of a single downstream or upstream port does not adversely affect voice, video, and data traffic. A Data Over Cable Services Interface Specification (DOCSIS) load balancing feature in the CMTS enable the cable operator to balance the cable modem traffic across multiple upstream receiver ports and downstream channels.